


The Last Time

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Sauron is freed of his bonds.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> IDoS 2012. Inspired by the song: I Felt Free by Circa Survive.

“I will never make you stay,” I said carefully. “I think you should, my lord.”

He lifted his head, looked upon me with those deep eyes. “Go now, to the depths, and do not forget the things I have told you.”

He seemed to believe he would return. I looked upon him longingly for that last time. I lied to myself, told myself I would learn to love again.

I could never tell him the truth; never tell him I admired him, loved him, hated him.

Too many shades of grey.

Finally, I felt free to do what I wanted.


End file.
